Adam Drury
| cityofbirth = Cottenham | countryofbirth = England | dateofdeath = | cityofdeath = | countryofdeath = | height = | position = Defender | currentclub = Free Agent | clubnumber = | youthyears = -1995 | youthclubs = Peterborough United | years = 1995–2001 2001–2012 2012–2014 2014 | clubs = Peterborough United Norwich City Leeds United → Bradford City (loan) | caps(goals) = 150 (2) 326 (4) 13 (0) 12 (0) | nationalyears = | nationalteam = | nationalcaps(goals) = | manageryears = | managerclubs = }} Adam James Drury (born 29 August 1978) is a professional footballer who is a Free Agent as a left back. He is best known for his spell at Norwich City where he Captained the club and is a member of their Hall of Fame. Career Peterborough Drury started his career at Peterborough United making his debut for the club in 1995. In total he made 150 league appearances for Peterborough United before leaving the club for Norwich. Norwich City Drury joined Norwich City from Peterborough United in March 2001 for £500,000. He is a left-back and has been a regular for the Canaries since he signed for the club. He was voted Norwich City player of the year in 2002–03. Norwich manager Nigel Worthington appointed Drury team captain the following season and he led the team to the Division One Championship. Drury was presented with the trophy as captain on the balcony of City Hall, Norwich in front of tens of thousands of supporters. In the close season of 2004 Norwich signed competition for Drury in the shape of the experienced Simon Charlton from Bolton Wanderers but Charlton often ended up playing in the centre of defence with Drury retaining his place on the left. Loss of form during the 2004–05 Premier League season did lead to Drury being dropped for a short time and he was relieved of the captaincy (which passed to Craig Fleming) until the start of the 2006–07 season when he was re-instated. Towards the end of the 2004–05 season he found his form again and turned in an outstanding display as part of the Norwich team that beat Manchester United 2–0 at Carrow Road. He continued to be a key member of the Norwich squad on their return to the Championship for season 2005–06. Norwich manager Nigel Worthington named Drury as Norwich City captain for the 2006–07 season, though Worthington's successor Peter Grant awarded the captaincy to Jason Shackell at the beginning of the 2007–08 campaign. In May 2007, Drury signed a new four-year contract with Norwich. However, he suffered serious knee injury problems which saw him make just 20 league appearances in the 2007–08 and 2008–09 seasons combined. On 28 September 2010, Drury scored his first goal for the club in over 5 years, netting the 3rd in a 4–3 win over Leicester City at Carrow Road. A calf strain injury in October 2010 ruled Drury out for some months, but in December of that year, he signed a new one-year deal with the club, saying: :"I'm obviously delighted to be at this special club for another year ... The gaffer and the coaching staff have got something special going on and I want to be a part of it ... The fans have been great to me since I've been here and support us in great numbers both home and away." In 2011–12, following promotion to the Premier League, Drury's opportunities were limited due to the form of Marc Tierney. However, on 27 December 2011, an injury to Tierney led to a start against Tottenham Hotspur at Carrow Road – his first top-flight appearance for Norwich since 2005. He was inducted into Norwich City's Hall of Fame on 20 March 2012, alongside teammates Grant Holt and Wes Hoolahan, and manager Paul Lambert. After eleven years of service at the club, Drury received a testimonial match in his honour against Celtic, played at Carrow Road on 22 May 2012. Norwich won the match 2–0. Leeds United Drury ended an 11-year spell at Norwich, when he signed a two-year contract for Leeds United. Drury was allocated the number 3 shirt for the 2012–13 season on 3 August. Drury was named on the bench for Leeds in the first game of the season against Shrewsbury Town in the League Cup on 11 August. Drury made his debut for Leeds in the 2–1 victory over Peterborough United on 25 August. Drury made his first start for Leeds since a New Years Day defeat to Nottingham Forest in Brian McDermott's first game in charge when he was named in the starting line-up on 13 April against Sheffield Wednesday. On 15 August 2013, with Leeds needing to raise finances to help fund signings, Drury was made available for transfer alongside teamates El Hadji Diouf and David Norris. On 16 May 2014, Drury was released by Leeds United. Bradford City (loan) On 7 March 2014, Drury joined League One side Bradford City on a one-month loan. Drury was handed shirt no. 6 for his time with the Bantams. Career statistics Honours Club ;Peterborough United *Football League Third Division play-offs: 1999–2000 ;Norwich City *Football League First Division: 2003–04 *Football League One: 2009–10 Personal *Norwich City Player of the Year: 2002–03 External links *Adam Drury player profile at canaries.co.uk * *Career Information *Adam Drury – Patron of Forces2Canaries *Profile at UpThePosh! The Peterborough United Database Category:Defenders Category:Leeds United F.C. players Category:Players Category:English players Category:Living people Category:1978 births Category:Footballers from Cambridgeshire